Dead At 17
by Pixie Child
Summary: She looks so beautiful lying there; it's hard to believe she's dead Unfinnished (BtVS-Tru Calling ... Dawn-Tru)
1.

She's so pretty, lying there, but she's so cold. The youngest one she's had to deal with yet. That she killed herself, it's without a doubt. The note was there, ink running from her tears, the blade covered in her blood. Her sister is standing over the body, sobbing, practically screaming, that Dawn couldn't leave her, not yet. The older man, you guess their father, takes her gently by the shoulders, leading her away, towards her friends.  
  
Once away from Daw--, god, the body, Davis gives her the papers she has to sign, even though you can both see it's killing her to even be here. The dark haired boy says something you can't hear, but it obviously upsets her because she up and pounding on him. The others are trying to pull her off, but she's obviously strong. When they do, she in tears again, crying hard, huddled on the ground.  
  
"God, Xander, I'm so sorry..."  
  
You're over taken by a sudden urge to run over to her and say everything will be alright.  
  
But then you hear the sweetest sound ever to have existed.  
  
"Help me..." 


	2. 

The alarm went off, waking her up. Tru grabbed the phone, and punched in the morgue's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the tentive voice on the other end.  
  
"Davis, I need you to look up a girl. Dawn Summers. She's about 17"  
  
"Tru?" hearing the keys clacking on the other end, she sighed, relieved. "How'd she die?"  
  
"She killed herself. There was a note and everything. Something about a break-up with her boyfriend..." she paused. "Kit."  
  
"Oh." silence "Okay, here we go. Dawn Summers, age 17, attended Sunnydale High school, California, until the city... caved in. She was one of the survivors. But she lives in Rome. I don't know why she'd be here."  
  
"Maybe she was visiting relatives or something. I don't know. I've gotta meet Harrison for breakfast of else he'll kill me. I've already blown him off twice this week. And maybe he can help. I'll call you in an hour." 


	3. 

Giggling, she brushes her hacked hair that ends at her shoulders, shorter then it had been in years, and runs to a short blond who is talking to an older British man, hugs her,  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
  
and runs out of the hotel room, toward the beat-up black car in the parking lot. Quickly, she jumps into the seat beside an agitated girl dressed completely in black, and leans to kiss her. She leans back confused, pouting, and sits back in her seat as the car pulls out of the parking lot. 


	4. 

"Look, Harrison, I don't have time for this. There's a girl out there who's going to kill herself today over a boy, and I don't have time to listen to this!" 

"Whoa! Jesus Tru, chill. All I said was that maybe you should chew your pancakes before you force them down. What's up with you today?" 

"Forget it. Look, I gotta go." Grabbing her bag, Tru slung it over her shoulder, and headed for the door, dialing her cell. "Davis? Yeah. Could you try to find out if there's a guy in the local high school named Kit? I know it's not a lot but... thanks." Shooting one last glare at her bewildered brother, she headed outside, on her way to the morgue.


	5. 

"Can you believe him? It's like he doesn't even care!"

"Hmm? Oh, Tru. I wad able to get the local high school list of students. I can't find anyone under the name 'Kit', but there was a Christopher Owens on here."

"Cool. Where's the place?" Walking over to his printer, Davis removed a map and an information profile from the tray and handed it to her. "Thanks, Davis. I'll let you know if I find anything out, okay?"

"There was one slight concern, though. He's extremely prone to violent behavior, and was kicked off the school football team after nearly killing a member of the opposing team."

"So that means that maybe it wasn't suicide. Could the cause of death have been something else?"

"Not if she had been bleeding heavily from the cuts on her wrists."

"Right. But what if he hurt her? Like rape or something?"

"It's possible, but it may just be that he dumped her for someone else and she couldn't handle it."

"Maybe." Sighing, she turned and left, on her way to the school. 


End file.
